The Witch Raised by Wolves
by JK8517
Summary: A debt is paid, and the child's talents are much more that ever expected. Solstice must find her way through the world and rely on the relationships formed to help guide her as she tried to find her place among them.
1. Chapter 1: Debts

The air was cold with the morning chill, a mist still lingering and crawling over the grass outside. A young girl was deep asleep upstairs in her bed, her mother and father down stairs and very much awake. The mother was pacing near the table where the father sat, his leather-like hand stroking his scraggly, graying, beard. His eyes appeared sunken against his sun-dried skin; the hair atop his head was thick with grey wisps accenting the rest of the midnight black hair.

"Can you sit down, woman? Yer driving me complete nuts." His gritty voice was low and commanding as his eyes watched his wife pace.

" Sit? Hmph, only after that- that- scoundrel has come and gone!" Her voice was shaking and nervous, matching her shaking hands as she squeezed and twisted them together.

"Thar aren't no use worryin' about stuff we 'ave no control ov'r." His accent was thick, more than it had been in quite some time. It made his wife stop and look at him. It was then that he realized how much she had seemed to age over time. Her once vividly green eyes were now hazel and dull, where there had once been softly blushing cheekbones were now wrinkles and cheekbones that aged her even further. Her once soft mousy hair was no more, instead he sported thin wispy, graying hair. How had he not seen it before?

"No control? what are you talking about 'no control'?" her eyes showed anger and anxiety as she spoke. " I , not you, had no control! You! You made the promise, the very promise I never in my life wanted to keep. Why would you do such a thing to me? to her!" she pointed upstairs, indicating the sleeping girl.

"Me? Yer mad at me? Really, Grace, 'ave you lost er'ything in that gourd of yers? I had no fucking choice and you know that! would you rathered I 'ad died?" He had stood up and looked at his wife. She swallowed, looking away from him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know that. Why couldn't you just have paid him, or lied?"

"Grace-" A knock at the door silenced him. Grace could only hear her blood rushing in her ears, her heart in throat. "Micheal, please, don't answer it." She was whispering as if trying to pretend that they were no longer in the home, as if they hadn't just been having a bit of a spout just moments before. Her eyes were pleading, and Micheal almost wished it were that easy. Simply don't answer, keep your child, void the law of surprise. Unfortunately, that was how it worked, at least not this time. Micheal seemed to be holding his breath as he opened the door, viewing the barley man standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Micheal, " the man glanced past him, " Grace. I'm sorry, but it is time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello All! I'm so sorry that this wasn't exactly the best start, but it is a start, i have so many ideas for this story! Take it easy on me, my last account got disabled because i forgot my password so i'm starting over.

i do not own the characters ( well some of them i do)


	2. Chapter 2: Her

Micheal and the man sat at the table, each at on end. "I know it is early, but I find that this is the best in this process." The man sighed, he understood that this was hard on the parents, why wouldn't it be? Grace sat a tankered down in front of the man, and another in front of Micheal. "Easier, my ass," she mumbled under her breath. Micheal cut her a look, firmly grabbing her hand, " go, wake Solstice will ye?" She frowned, but nodded despite her feelings.

Climbing those stairs, her entire body felt like lead. _Why my child? Why couldn't he have just not showed up? I would have been over morning by now, possibly remarried even. Damn it Micheal, why?_ She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes as she entered the room that she and her husband had shared nearly fifteen years, their only child sleeping deeply and blissfully unaware in their bed. Grace sat on the side of the bed, wiping her eyes with her apron before gently kissing the child's forehead. "Solstice, wake up baby, we have to get dressed," she whispered softly as she pulled the girl to sit up. Solstice rubbed her eyes harshly, groaning and pouting. " I know, I know, its early. Come now, you have to look presentable. go wash your face for me, will you?" Soltice nodded and crawled out of the bed, her head was messy and needed to be brushed, but it made Grace smile. The child, smaller in stature than others her age, stood on her tiptoes to reach the water bowl and wash her face. the water was freezing cold and forced Solstice awake as she shook her hands and looked at her mother, who now held the dress that the child was to put on.

"Mum? Where are we going so early? It's so dark outside." Solstice tilted her head slightly in curiosity, waiting for her answer.

"Just get dressed child, don't ask so many questions, you know what your father says about that-"

"No one likes a girl who asks too many questions," Solstice rolled her eyes. "I know. But-"

"Just get dressed, Solstice, okay?" Grace shoved the dress over the child's head, turning her around to button the back. She didn't want her daughter to see her eyes well up again.

Down at the table the men sat in near silence, drinking from the tankards. Micheal had fire burning behind his eyes as he looked at the man, anger bubbling despite knowing that an agreement is and agreement. The man seemed to have no emotion, no remorse outwardly, which angered Micheal even more. He knew that Grace, his very wife, would rather him dead than forced to hand off their daughter to this man, and despite the pain of knowing how she felt, he agreed with her. For six years he had thought every night about it. What if he had not ventured out that night? What if she had not said anything when he had arrived home, or simply been in bed? He remembered that night all too well.

Micheal and Grace had been arguing that day six years ago, and he had enough of it. He simply wanted to go to get a drink, relax and enjoy time with the men after working all day. She didn't understand how exhausting and hot the forges were during the day, and he knew that, but he didn't want to hear her complaints either when he walked in the door. He simply walked out, over listening to her, just striving for a break. While drinking and playing Gwent through out the night and into the morning he had spent all he had on him. He was drunk to the point of being unable to walk, and protested when the men started to leave. He dreaded going back home, facing his wife. He knew he had given her too much time to stew and think up new things to bring into a new argument. D _amn it I'll never hear the end this time._

He made his way home, or so he thought, cursing and stumbling the entire way. He had wondered off trial by mistake, straight into a monster's nest. There he stood screaming for his life as the growling and hissing grew more vicious and ready to end his very existence. He Crumpled to the ground, unable to maintain the strength in his knees any longer. His saving grace rode in on a grey horse, flashing a silver sword in the moonlight as it swung down onto the monsters surrounding him. The man took no time at all to kill the dangers around them. "You can get up now, you are safe." The man reached a hand out, helping Micheal up.

"Who- who are you?"

"Vesemir." He patted Micheal's back, " what are you doing out here?" Micheal noticed the medallion hanging on the man's neck, it looked like a wolf to him, even in his drunkeness.

"I'm on ma way home. look, I've notting to give ye. 'ow can i repay yous? Ma wife can feed ye iffin' tats what ye want?"

Vesemir shrugged and sighed, " I will not deny you a good meal, but if you truly wish to repay me then i have a way to do so?"

"Anything! You name it, I'm a poor man, but I 'ill do what I can."

"You will give me the first thing that greets you when you get home." It was agreed on, no real arguement, as Micheal thought he would simply have to part with one of their dogs, he had no idea that Grace would greet him with the news of pregnancy, they had been trying for so long, and and ultimately given up. His Heart had dropped, she didn't know that the stranger was standing right behind her husband, but the deal had been set. Vesemir had explained that he would come back six years from the day to collect the debt.

* * *

"Isn't there some'in else you want? I can pay you now." Micheal had broken the silence in the room, but Vesemir shook his head. Micheal knew it was useless to argue, but couldn't help it. "What are you going to do with a five-year-old girl? She is small and weak, even fer her age." He frowned even deeper, looking the man in his face.

"Pa!" The little girl ran to him and hugged him tight, the same way she did every morning when he was home before work. He hugged her tight, lifting her into his lap. "Look! Mum did a braid with a- a - ummm." He chuckled softly, looking at her long raven hair in its plait, a new violet ribbon at the bottom. He helped her, "a ribbon, dear." She grinned and nodded.

"Solstice, this is Vesemir, you'll be with 'im for awhile." Micheal gently stroked the girls face as she nodded, she wasn't sure why or what she had done wrong, but understood that when her father said something, it was going to happen. She was a good child.

Grace refused to come down, she had said her goodbyes, and knew it would only be harder to actually watch her go.

Micheal didn't want to let her go. He smiled, seeing her in her new green dress with violet ribbions. She was trusting of the new man, introducing herself and smiling as she also introduced her doll, Hannah. Her eyes always had shine to them that he would miss. One eye was violet, the other a stunningly icy blue.

He finally let out a tear as he watched her ride off on the horse, sitting infront of the man who was taking her away.

The Witcher had collected his debt...

* * *

This chapter was fun for me to write. im more than happy to take recommendations and feedback as i continue writing,or ideas for new stories. xx

I do not own the rights to most of the characters i will be using throughout the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

The travel took a few days, but Solstice did not complain. She watched around her the entire time, curious and excited. Never in her life had she gotten to go past her little town, Micheal wouldn't hear of it, and he had told her there was nothing out there other than monsters and thieves.

"What's that?" She pointed at a great stronghold as it came into view on their trail.

"That is your new home. Welcome to Kaer Morhen." Veremir smiled, guiding the old mare through the giant gates and into the courtyard.

Solstice held Hannah tight to her, looking around at the overwelming castle-like structure. She heard a bit of yelling and clanging of metal as it struck metal, there was laughing and muffled voices off where she couldn't see. She craned her neck trying to see where it was coming from, but it seemed to echo off the stone walls. "What's that noise, missa' Vesemir?" Vesemir rose an eyebrow as he lifted her off the horse and set her down on the ground.

"Ah, well, those are some of the others who are staying here. You see, they are working on their swordmanship." He gently grabbed her tiny hand in his and guided her to the casle-like structure. "Don't fret, you'll learn what they are doing in time, but that is a bit off. There are other things to learn first." The massive doors creaked and groaned as Vesemir bushed them open. The room they entered was deemly lit from the large windows on the sides. Solstice felt overwhelmed and smaller that she's ever felt before. "It's nearly time to eat, you'll sit next to me tonight. I already had a room prepared for you, as well."

A load commotion came through the doors, laughing and voices filled the room with the boys of different ages. She squeezed Hannah to her, trying to make herself smaller in hopes she wouldn't be seen, even ducking behind Vesemir's legs. He chuckled and patted her head. A young boy, not much older than her sat down first, between a teenager and a young man. The boy wasn't necessarily remarkable or anything special to look at, but he was the first one she looked at. His dark brown hair hung a bit in his dark eyes. He almost seemed to be the closest in age to herself. The air around him seemed electric and a bit heavy to her, keeping her stomach in her throat. She gave Hannah another squeeze and followed Vesemir to sit down. The dark-eyes boy sat across from her, even looking her up and down as he took a large bite from some flat bread.

"Hm-hmph," Vesemir cleared his throat quite loudly, silencing the murmur of male voices. "I take it all was well in my absences?" A murmur of agreement went around the table, mouths full.

"Who's that little one, Vesemir? A surprise love- child?" The blonde boy chuckled at his remark, indicating The little girl at the aging ashen-haired man's side. There was a bit of chuckles all around, accompanied by an eye roll by Vesemir.

"If you must know, Fernan, this is Solstice. She is our newest addition." He looked over the group of boys, his cat-like eyes daring anyone to say anything else sly. "You will treat her the same as you treat each other."

The dark-haired boy was looking at Solstice, almost curious, slightly judging. _She's so small, weak. She won't make it very long. Better hope she grows quickly._ The voice rang in her head, confusing her. It wasn't her voice, nor was anyone really talking towards her. Solstice couldn't help but look around, trying to figure out if someone was whispering about her. Perplexed, she shook her head, trying to banish the voice. She was starving after all.

Dinner did not take long; everyone was hungry. Laughter and joking continued as the room grew darker. Solstice watched as Vesemir waved his hand in a strange shape, to her surprise candles lit that were not previously burning, giving a bit more light to the room as the boys laughed and joked with each other, telling stories of big plans and wishes. She couldn't help but yawn, even with the pure amazement of Vesemir's trick.

"Geralt," The aged man looked at the dark-haired boy as he commanded him, " show Solstice to her room, will ya? It's been a long journey for such a small body."

The dark-haired boy stood, nodding and motioned for the girl to follow him. She looked at Vesemir, smiling softly at him. "Good night child," his voice was soft, although gruff.

"This way." The boy seemed a bit bored with his task already. He held a candle in front of them, lighting their way as they made it back to a corridor with large stone stairs. "Keep up will ya? Your room is up here." She nodded quietly, picking up her steps to follow him up the stairs. It felt like the stairs would never end as they continued to climb. The boy seemed to move so effortlessly, it wasn't so for Solstice.

They came to a giant wooden door. It was stained dark, and very weathered with brass circled for handles. It was locked, which confused Solstice, but didn't seem to mean anything to the dark-haired boy called Geralt. He simply took out an old skeleton key and turned it in the lock. A soft click gave them allowance to pass, and with a loud creek, the boy pushed the door open. The room revealed was breathtaking, even when hardly lit. In the dark she saw a large four-poster bed made of strong wood. There was a wardrobe, a vanity, and what looked like a large copper tub in the corner. She squinted, trying to adjust her eyes, but Geralt seemed to groan and roll his eyes as he formed the same shape Vesemir had in the kitchen, and once again candles lit the room as they stood in it.

"Wow, who stays here?" Solstice looked around, Hannah tight in her grip as her jaw hung open.

"You, of course. Just you." Geralt watched the little girl as she wondered around the room, gently running her tiny fingers over the wood on the bed.

"But its so big." Her voice trembled softly, causing Geralt to raise an eyebrow. "When will my Pa get here? He can sleep here with me."

Geralt shook his head and sat on the edge of the large bed. "He isn't gonna be here. This is your room." He looked at her as she crawled onto her new bed. " You'll get used to it after a few days."

"Did you?"

"Of course. It was easy, with all the lessons and training, you kind of forget about everything else. It's really not that bad." He shrugged and helped her pull back the blankets to lay her doll down.

"Oh, it's so big though."

"Mhm," he nodded," but you won't notice here soon." He stood up to leave, glancing back at her before what looked like gathering most of the candle flames to extinguish them, only leaving a small candle lit by the bed, and closing the door behind himself.

There she sat on the large bed, in that giant room by herself. The moon was full and showed itself through the window. She pulled off her new dress, getting up and carefully laying it over the chair in the corner. She crawled back into bed, a small shiver inching up her spine as she covered up and squeezed Hannah tightly to her again. She was exhausted and just hoped this was all a dream. What did he mean that her father wouldn't be coming? She couldn't imagine not thinking of them every night.

Sleep came quickly, more so than she'd ever seen before. Deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

This chapter took me a little longer than i thought, i'm sorry. I hope everyone likes it. I'm more than happy to take recommendations and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters or the Locations


	4. Chapter 4: Signs Showing Themselves

Days came and went, the brightly colored wildflowers slowly curled back into themselves, wilting and withering. They were soon replaced by browning grasses and leaves, then frost. Solstice had grown a few inches as had her hair. Her vividly colored eyes reflected more life and energy each day. She learned to love the boys surrounding her like brothers, never afraid to call on them in times of need. all but one boy accepted her quickly, as the dark-haired boy only seemed to observe her from a distance, unsure of her worth.

Solstice sat in a large window, a bear fur blanket under her, giving a slight cushion to the hard cold stone. Her small hands traced over the scripts on the page in the leather bound book resting on her legs. She read of the Witchers. She enjoyed reading this passage, still learning something new every time she went through the words. There was some birds still singing outside, and, despite the warmth of the sun on her skin, the wind held a sharp chill on it. She breathed in the fresh chill, her nose stinging slightly. Her birthday was coming, the cold reminded her, the way it always did back home, but she couldn't remember the exact day, just that it was coming. She frowned slightly, looking out the window as she tried to remember the day her mother always made her favorite food and made Hannah a new dress to match what she was wearing that year. Nothing really came to mind, even in the quiet of the early afternoon.

A clanging of metal on wood brought her mind back to the present, making her look down at the courtyard below where there were wooden mannequins for practicing. She saw a blur of dark hair as the boy twisted and turned, practicing his swordsmanship. She watched how he handled the sword, each turn and parry, each lunge and twist. He was something to behold, and oddly good for his age. The other boys in his age group seemed good, but something about this Dark-haired boy just seemed even more so. He was fast, agile, and precise. She wanted to learn like him, but had barely even spoken to the boy after that first night. She was worried he did not want her there.

"Solstice, there you are." Vesemir's gruff voice made her jump and turn to face him.

"Hi, Mister Vesemir. You scared me." She smiled, chuckling softly.

"I see that." He smirked, sitting on the window ledge at her feet. "Will you go with one of the boys to gather a few things for me? You've taken to herbs so easily, unlike some of the others."

"Yeah! I'd like that!" Solstice grinned, nodding. She closed the once dusty book, and stood up excitedly. "What do you need? I can find them!"

Vesemir gave the grinning child a list of herbs, some she couldnt yet prenounce, but recognized the writing. Each herb and flower on the handwritten list brought a vivid picture to her mind. "Who am I going with?"

He thought about it for a moment, then looked down at the courtyard where Geralt was self-training. "Take Geralt with you, you'll be safe, and he could use the time out." She nodded, swallowing a bit hard. She couldn't understand why she felt uncomfortable with the decision, seeing as she had known him nearly seven years now. Even so, she gathered herself, running to her room and stepping over all the books and writings strewn across the floor and grabbing her belt sack and strapping it over her slacks. She had the bright idea about a year back in the spring to make it, and hadn't regretted it. She found that it was perfect for when she was tasked with gathering herbs and various other ingredients.

She found her short cloak, hoping to keep the bit off chill off of her arms while they were out, and made her way down to the courtyard, where Geralt was now sitting, sword on his back.

"Vesemir already talk to you?" Solstice cocked her head to the side slightly. He simply nodded, looking her up and down, a slight roll to his eyes when he looked away. "Look i'm sorry that this is such a chore, but I didn't ask you to come." He waved off her defensive remark and started on out of the gate. it had been decided to walk, horse in tow. The site of growth wasn't far, but the horse would provide extra carrying and a quick trip back home after they were done. The dark haired boy walked slightly ahead, quiet as they made their way down to a low-lying valley with a small river running through it.

Solstice slowly sat down beside the river, her fingers gently tracing some honeysuckle. She picked it, inhaling slowly, eyes closed. She gathers a few of them, her hair falling into place causing blinders in a sense. Her fingers traced a red speckled flower, it's stem nearly purple in color. Geralt watched as she slowly and diligently picked the flowers along with the leaf-like grasses at its bases, gently wrapping each individual ingredient in a small cut of cloth before placing it in her bag, separating each one from each other.

"Care to go for a swim?" She spoke gently, tucking her hair behind her ear, not looking up from her work.

"A swim? Really?" He stood there, looking at her with confusion.

"Yes, really. I need the Buckthorn from the bottom of that river." She sighed and looked up at him, wiping her hands on her trousers and placing the last wrap in her bag. "I'm not looking forward to even touching it."

"Oh?" He couldn't help but look at her with a curious smirk.

"You'll see. It smells of rotting flesh the moment it hits the air." She stood in front of him, a bit annoyed that he was questioning her. She didn't write the list herself. He was such a smug boy and it irked her nerves.

He simply shrugged and pulled off his sword and shirt, handing them to her. She rolled her eyes as he turned to the water and secured his sword to Roach's saddle. Geralt dove into the freezing water, diving to the bottom of the riverbed. There he found a seaweed-like plant. It was almost oily to the touch, even underwater, and a bit brown on its weed-like leaves. He grabbed a few bundles of the weed, then pushed off of the bottom of the river, resurfacing and taking in a gulp of air.

"Ugh! It reeks to high heavens." Solstice complained as he walked ashore, a leather bag open in her hands, her head turned to make the smell slightly bearable. The boy shoved the weed in the bag and she tied it off tightly. "I don't think anyone could get used to that stench." Solstice tied the bag to the horse, turning her nose up and offering Geralt his shirt.

Shrugging on the cloth shirt he tussled his hair, flinging water droplets in all directions. She chuckled softly as the droplets hit her.

"Is there anything else?" Garelt asked, his lips a bit blue from the cold.

"No, we can go back. I don't want to be too late getting back." She sighed softly. " It looks like i have some lessons tonight." She patted her bag with her fingertips.

Geralt, nodding, gently offered her his hand as he held Roached lead in his other. Shocked at the slight act of kindness, Solstice accepted the helping hand onto the horse,sitting to the side and looking down at the boy as he guided the animal back towards the strong hold.

* * *

The Walk back seemed to be a bit longer than it had been earlier in the afternoon. Clouds were starting to gather overhead, and the air felt almost heavy. Solstice watched as her breath puffed out in a small wispy cloud.

"Why don't you like me, Geralt? You've never liked me."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Her question broke the silence, taking him off guard.

"Ever since I got here, you've only shown annoyance and disdain." She sighed softly, looking down at the dark-haired boy. His mouth opened, as if trying to say something, but its as if there were nothing to say. He didn't understand what she wanted from him. From a young age he thought of her as weak and meager. She hadn't proven him wrong. physically, she was just that. Weak. Meager. She was smart, and quickwitted around the others, never to take a joke without firing back. He admired her for that.

" It's not-" A loud screeching from over a nearby treeline grabbed their attention, making everything stop in its tracks.

"Get down." Geralt looked around at the sky, commanding Solstice. She stammered in confusion, forcing him to turn and grab her, pulling her off of the horse and pushing her into the underbrush. He wiggled next to her, his hand loosely over her mouth.

"Roach, what about Roach?"

"Shut up, okay? Roach will be fine, he will be waiting for us at the stronghold. now keep quiet." Geralt held her mouth firmly, watching her nod. He watched between the branches as a Griffin soared into sight, its screeching call overwhelmingly loud.

Solstice covered her ears, squeezing her eyes tight with fear. The ground rumbled with the creature's landing, and the swirling wind forced the underbrush back, exposing their hiding spot. IT was then that they were seen. Geralt pushed Solstice back, wedging his body between her and the creature, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't move," He mumbled to her, an intense stare-down in process between he and the creature. The Griffin's eye darted around in a very birdlike mannerr as he seemed to sniff the air. Solstice rocked back slightly, trying to push herself deeper into the brush lining the stone wall, although succeeding to hide her body better she happened to snap a small twig. The creature's head poped up, its eyes locking on the two; And with a loud thunderous cry, the Griffin jolted towards them.

Geralt unsheathed his sword ready to deal his blow, his eyes tracking the movements.

Solstice's hands went up in defensive reaction, her eyes wide in terror. Suddenly there was a smokey white pulse of light that took the monster off guard, launching it through the air and tumbling down to the ground with a harsh thump. The Griffin scurried to its feet, confusion filling its body language. It whined towards them, launching itself into the air awkwardly and flying away from them, back to where it came from.

Geralt didn't move, confusion fogging his mind as he looked at the spot where the monster had just been. It was only then when he heard Solstice's heavy breathing behind him. He looked at her, here eyes brighter and electrified looking, more than he had ever seen before. Something about her eyes seemed to put off a glow.

"Geralt! Solstice! Are you okay?" Vesemir's voice brought Geralt back to the present, away from Solstice's appearance.

"Yeah, yeah. We are fine." He shook his head, offering Solstice his hand to pull her back to the trail. She seemed distant, her mind not fully there, as if still frozen in a tick of fear. "Sol, hey, where are you?" He cupped her face, making her look at him, and she seemingly snapped back to, weakly chuckling off her behavior.

"I'm fine. I guess thats just the first time I've seen something I've only read about." She smiled slightly. " It was probably just the Buckthorne that attracted it."

Vesemir nodded, still atop his horse. "Let's get you two back shall we?" Something in his manner showed suspicion, like he was tumbling things over in him mind. He had seen the flash of light from a distance, but didn't know where, or who, it had come from.

They had started to walk back to the strong hold, Geralt telling Vesemir what had happened.

"Geralt." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but he turned to look at her, as did Vesemir. It was then that her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, her knees buckling from under her.

"Sol!" Geralts voice echoed in her ears as she fell, hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. The darkness slowly engulfed her.

Nothingness...

Just Nothingness..

* * *

Just a note: i don't own most of these characters.

I'm trying to get atleast a chapter a day, but starting monday my writing may be slightly slower, given that i have a new job starting. BARE WITH ME 3


End file.
